The University of Washington provides a rich and stimulating environment for the STD & AIDS Research Training Program, which has been continuously funded by NIAID since 1974, and has trained 40.pre- doctoral and 118 post-doctoral fellows since that time. Of the postdocs who have completed training, 89% entered academic, government, or other research positions. The UW Center for AIDS and STD administers this training grant. With this competing renewal application, Sheila Lukehart will assume responsibility as Program Director from King Holmes, who will serve as Co-Director. Annual total funding for AIDS and STD research and research training at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions exceeded $213,000,000 in FY2006, with $165,185,715 from NIH and $48,778,212 from other sources. The number of UW faculty involved in STD and AIDS research has grown from 10 in 1970 to over 320 in 2007, with 124 serving as PI on STD or AIDS grants, including 115 faculty with 149 NIH AIDS or STD grants. A selected group of 66 of these faculty serve as senior or junior training faculty, and 46 as resource faculty, in this application. We request funding for 9 post-doctoral trainees (3 PhDs, and 6 MDs with subspecialty training in varied clinical disciplines) and 6 predoctoral trainees. Our STD and AIDS Core Curriculum includes the 2 week international course on Principles of STD and AIDS Research, which attracts 150 participants annually, now in its 15th year; the annual STD & AIDS Research Symposium featuring presentations by trainees and new investigator award recipients; a research retreat held jointly with the Division of Allergy & Infectious Diseases; a series of other research conferences, seminars, and symposia; and for clinical investigators, well-structured clinical training experience in STD, AIDS, TB, and HIV/HCV co-infection clinics. Research training is organized into five tracks, all with pre- and postdoctoral training options (including MPH options for post-MD trainees). These tracks and track co-directors (who comprise the Executive Committee) include 1) Viral STD/HIV Research (Denise Galloway, Larry Corey); 2) Bacterial & Eukarvotic STD Research (Sheila Lukehart, Walter Stamm); 3) Epidemiology & Public Health STD Research (Laura Koutsky, Anna Wald); 4) International STD/AIDS Research (Connie Celum, Grace John-Stewart); and 5) Sociobehavioral STD/AIDS Research (Sevgi Aral, Martina Morris). Joint supervision of fellows by faculty from basic and clinical sciences is usual, as is extensive interaction among the five tracks.